Growing Pains
by The Thorman's Moth
Summary: Sherlock Holmes struggles in a school his father insisted he go to. However all is not as bad as it seems when Sherlock Holmes meets Molly Hooper, John Watson and Emerson Kent. Can they all make it through the first year and the painful teen years? Pairings established (Mystrade) Later pairings (possible Johnlock. KentxChandler MollyxDimmock )


**Growing Pains**

**AN: **This is a crossover with Sherlock/Whitechapel/Law and Order UK.

**Chapter One**

Sherlock felt sullen as he climbed out of the car after his older brother. He had not wanted to go to a normal school. He had preferred being home schooled by his mother. Mycroft had managed to convince her that sending him here would be good for him. Sherlock had violently disagreed. It was only his father that had managed to force the young man to go to school and to say in school. Sherlock's mind was pulled back to the present as he was led into the main reception of the school. Children of his own age were milling around looking nervous and in some cases lost. It slightly amused Sherlock but try as he might he could not deny the slight fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. He scowled as he tried to get his body to behave and not feel the crunch of nerves. Eyeing his older brother Sherlock sent out a silent plea to be taken back home. It was met with a hard look.

"You cannot get out of this baby brother. I shall leave you here. Try not to scare the teacher"

"I can't help it if they get scared Mycroft. They are stupid" Sherlock said sullenly

"Be that as it may I expect you to behave" Mycroft warned.

Sherlock just petulantly poked out his tongue. Sherlock watched as his brother joined Gregory Lestrade and Joseph Chandler. Sherlock knew Greg of course. He had met him many a time over the past year. Joseph he knew of but had never really spoken to him. Sherlock just gave his brother an icy look and then gave Lestrade a wave. It earned sniggers from the dark haired teen. Mycroft just rolled his eyes and then led his friends away. Sherlock watched then disappear through a set of doors. No doubt it was led to classrooms and then the canteen he could smell the toast and the sausages from here. It turned his stomach. He frowned and wondered if it was what nerves really did feel like. Sherlock had never really been scared of anything. The idea of being with other children did worry him. He wasn't sure how they would react to him. Mycroft had tired to teach him to shut it off but it never worked.

He pushed his worried thoughts away and then walked to a more quiet corner of the reception. It took a few seconds for him to realize that he wasn't alone. Stood nearby was a girl with mousy brown hair. She had big hazel yes and was nibbling on her lip nervously. Beside her was a young boy with dark curly hair like Sherlock's own. However unlike the ice blue eyes both Holmes boys had the boy had dark brown eyes. Sherlock was forcefully reminded of a deer and a little sparrow as he looked at the two. They were not really worth his attention so he turned to look at some of the students. One was a girl with dark hair, dark eyes. She was speaking to boy her own age. He was laughing at something that she said. So they had obviously known each other prior to this. Sherlock had also deduced they had somewhat romantic feelings with the way the girl fluttered and blushed . It struck Sherlock as a rather amusing. His musing was interrupted when he felt a tug at his school jumper.

"Hello...I...I was wondering if you...would like to stick with us. I'm Molly. This is Emerson"

"Sherlock Holmes...why would I stick with you?" He asked curiously

" Well we could be friends!" Molly said happily.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose at the idea of being friends but he went to stand with them. They seemed to be a sort that would be easy to push over. Sherlock felt a little protective of them and a little glad they were push overs. It meant they would do what he wanted. It would certainly be useful to him. He would get them to be his pirate crew. He smirked at the idea and then watched as a few older students came in. They Looked to be in Mycroft's year. Two of them were tall, lean nasty looking twins. One of them wore spectacles. Sherlock doubted they got teased. In fact with the way the older students scattered it appeared they were scared. It was more directed towards the shorter of the twins. The one who did not wear glasses. Sherlock watched them pass the same way Mycroft had and then huffed. He was bored of waiting. He looked at Molly and Emerson who were looking over a school map. Sherlock stood behind them to look. He was a few inches taller than both so it helped.

"I'll need this laminated. I'll never remember it!" Emerson whined.

"It's not that hard. It's a pretty basic layout" Sherlock huffed.

"Are you kidding?" Molly asked incredulously

"I wasn't look..."

Sherlock had been about to go into a long winded explanation when he heard the sound of voices in the corridor behind him. He grabbed Molly and Emerson and then crept forward. He could see through the glass section of the door that the Twins were picking on a Sandy haired boy. The boy was in Sherlock's age group by the height and the muscle structure. He was trying to get back a bag that the two older boys were throwing in between each other. They were laughing as they kept pushing the smaller boy too. The boy collided with the wall and hurt his shoulder. That was it for Sherlock. He pushed the door open so he came into the corridor. Molly and Emerson with him. Molly was squeezing Emerson's arm so hard Emerson thought it might drop off. Sherlock puffed up his chest. His cold gaze looking at each boy in turn.

They were both dangerous Sherlock could tell that much. However the spectacled twin seemed to be a lot calmer. The shorter of the Twins still had hold of the bag that belonged to the blonde boy. The blonde boy was now rubbing his shoulder. Sherlock was surprised to see that the blonde boy had big tears in the corners of his eyes. Sherlock knew what it was like to be bullied. He was not about to let it happen to this poor boy.

"Give him back his bag and leave him alone" Sherlock hissed.

"Don't think so pipsqueak" The glasses wearing twin spoke.

"I think you will. You're just being stupid and dull" Sherlock drawled

The shorter twin growled and then threw the bag back at the blonde. He was about to leap on Sherlock when the staffroom door opened. The Twins just stood still. The shorter breathing heavily. Sherlock smiled at he teacher and then grabbed the blonde's wrist. He pulled him into the reception where the children were still waiting to be moved. Evidently there was some sort of problem in getting them settled and ready to start the new school day.

"Thank you for that. What's your name? I'm John" The blonde said

"Sherlock Holmes. The girl is Molly, the boy is Emerson. If you can't remember think of a sparrow and Bambi. They are very nervous" Sherlock said.

Emerson's eyes narrowed but did not distract from the fact he looked like Bambi taking his first steps on the ice. Awkward and gangly limbed. Molly's tiny fidgety movements did remind him of a bird. John giggled and Sherlock gave a small smirk. He was sure that they would be good friends.


End file.
